Total Drama Reloaded
by freeziezGTM
Summary: A whole new, unique season, highlighted by... You! 22 OC's will compete! Chapter 1 is up!


**Before we get started, an author's note:**

**I honestly cannot believe the amount of entries I got in just two days. It really means a lot to have so many people support my story. I had to extend the signups to ****_24_**** just to get in everyone I wanted! This truly has started as a success. **

**My main goal here as a writer is to do each of these characters justice. Unfortunately, all but one will have to be eliminated (yes, someone will be going home first). This is not a popularity contest for me to write, it is a story. I will do what I think is best to keep the story interesting and moving, regardless of how much I like a certain character.**

**I apologize that this chapter took so long. I'm getting back into school, and it's been very hectic. I wanted to write a quality story, so I am sorry for the wait.**

**Remember, you can send reviews! I greatly appreciate outside help. I am completely open to feedback, as long as your comments/reviews aren't just telling me to "go away and never come back" :) I accept negativity as long as it is structured, and I will take all of it into mind.**

**Let's get this started!**

* * *

Surrounded by majestic blue waters, out of view of civilization, lies the set of what is about to be a new season of Total Drama. The island is quiet, for now, until 24 teens overtake the serenity that is Ingozi Island. For soon, the separation of land will become the hotspot for entertainment and drama on the western side of the world.

Chris McLean waits eagerly at the dock to begin he seventh season of Total Drama. After multiple trials, after Owen, Duncan, Alejandro, Cameron, Mike, and Shawn, the formula has not become stale. In fact, Total Drama is more popular right now than it ever has been. Stacks and stacks of applications crowd the selection desks every day that signups are open. An all new island has been rented out. The amount of entrants is bigger this season than it has _ever_ been. And the one thing that has stayed constant, at the center of the drama, and the island, is Chris McLean.

Chris flashes his trademark smile at the camera. "Welcome to Total Drama Reloaded! It's only been months since Pahkitew came to a close, and we have a whole new, unique batch of contestants to put to the test!" He grins and walks to the end of the dock. "This season, we have twenty-four all-new campers staying on the island. Some are crazy. Some are ruthless. Some are just plain weird. But all of them have just one goal in mind: winning ONE. _MILLION_. _**DOLLARS!**_" He holds up a shining metal briefcase, then smiles and throws it unceremoniously behind him. "But before they can vie for the prize, they will have to go through, ruthless challenges, grueling food, nail-biting elimination ceremonies, and of course, each other! Now, officials informed us that an entirely remote-controlled island isn't exactly up to code for a reality show with teenagers, much to my own dismay. So we found a new island, off the coast of... uh... off the coast, and decided to host our new competition here! This is Ingozi Island. Ingozi is the Zulu word for "danger," and I think if you're watching this, you've seen enough of the show to know that the name will certainly live up to its title!"

"With all that in mind, we searched the country, far and wide, looking for the best, most dramatic teenagers for our show. And we have found them. Twenty-four teens ready to battle it out for the prize. So! Let's start with the introductions!" Chris grins from ear to ear, and signals the first camper to climb off of his boat.

"Everyone, this is Colt." A tanned, muscular boy with short, black spiky hair. steps onto the dock to take a look around. He is wearing a red T-shirt, a black leather jacket, and black pants. He grins at Chris. "Chris McLean! Nice to meet you, man." He gives Chris a firm handshake and walks to the left end of the dock.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Colt: **"So, I never really expected to be the first person to use this thing. It's awesome! If there's anything I could say about myself, it's that I love music. I've been a 'music guy' my whole life. My dad even worked with some pretty famous singers! On the island though, I just want to be nice to people here and have some fun. And maybe..." The camera cuts off before he can finish his sentence.

* * *

Both Chris and Colt turned to look at the next person coming off their boat. A beautiful blonde girl with vibrant blue eyes stepped down to the dock. She had white streaks in her hair, and sports a long white shirt, incredibly short jean-shorts, and tall cowboy boots. She rolled her luggage down the wooden steps and smiled at Chris. "Hi, Chris! It's so nice to be here! I'm Courtney!"

Chris flashed his gloriously white teeth back. "It's very nice to have you, Courtney. Take a spot on the dock. There's plenty, you're only the second one here."

Courtney walked over and stood by Colt, who gave her a friendly nod. She smiled and returned the gesture.

* * *

**Courtney: **"It's so nice to be on Total Drama, especially away from my sister! Alison is, like, the meanest person I've ever met. I really just applied on the show to get away from her! Phew!" She brushes a few strands of hair away from her face. "I hope the people here are nicer than her. I can't imagine how they wouldn't be..."

* * *

"And here's the Lord of the Underworld himself, Bruce!"

A hand swiftly grabbed Chris by the collar and pulled him up off his feet. Bruce snarled. "If you ever call me that again, I'll take this whole dock and shove it straight up your ass." Chris held back fear. "It's nice to see you, man! Glad you could make it! We've got a spot on the dock right there for you. I'm sure you'll _love _it here!"

Bruce narrowed his eyes and flipped out a pocketknife. "You better not be lying, McLean. I'll make mincemeat out of you."

Bruce retreated to the other end of the dock to stand next to the other two campers. As they exchanged nervous glances, they got a closer look at him. Bruce wore a red and white striped shirt under a leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and spiked leather boots. He was completely covered in chains on both his torso and legs. Bruce noticed their nervous looks. "Whatcha lookin' at, punks? I'll kick both your asses!"

* * *

**Bruce: **"Since I was ten years old, after my parents went 'missing,' I've lived on the streets. I've seen a lot of shit. This island's going to be a piece of cake."

**Colt: ***shakes his head* "Not a good attitude, dude."

* * *

"Here comes our couple, Luck and Elizabeth!"

A boy and girl simultaneously jumped out of their boat. They wore matching I LOVE NEW YORK shirts. The girl had shoulder-length brown hair and brown sandals. The boy had short, blonde hair and wore white sneakers and blue jeans. They both had tan skin and large, amber eyes.

"Ohmygod, Luck! We're finally here!" The female, obviously Elizabeth, threw her hands up in the air. "This is gonna be great!" Luck nodded his head energetically. "We're gonna have the best time here, Lizzie. We might even win!" Elizabeth gasped. "You really think so? OMG! What are you spending the money on?" "I'll get a bunch of stuff for you, Lizzie." "Aww, that's so sweet! Me too!" "What are you getting for me?" "What? Nothing! You said you'll get stuff for me, and I'll get stuff for me too! It'll be, like, double christmas! I can't wait to-"

"That's enough, you two." Chris had quite a peeved look on his face. "Go stand at the other end of the dock."

Luck and Elizabeth weren't listening, as they had already rushed over to the other campers. "Hiiii! What's your name?" Elizabeth stared intensely at Courtney, waiting for an answer. "I'm Courtney. You're Lizzie?" Elizabeth frowned. "Only Luck calls me that. You can call me Elizabeth. Or Liz. Whatever you like." She smiled again. "I love your hair!"

Courtney returned the smile. "Thanks, yours is nice too. I hope you have fun here!"

Elizabeth gasped. "I tooootally will! I can't wait to go and... um... borrow some stuff with Luck!" Courtney raised an eyebrow.

* * *

**Courtney: **"I'm not so sure about that girl. She seems way too crazy for me. I don't exactly know what she meant by 'borrowing' stuff... but as long as she's nice, I guess I'm okay with it."

**Elizabeth: **"Me and Luck are going to have a blast!"

**Bruce: ***growls*

* * *

Luck, meanwhile, was happily talking to Colt. "What's up, man? How's it going?" Luck asked. "Not much. I was the first one here. I've just been waiting for everyone else this whole time." Colt was completely unaffected by the other boy's energy. "You're Luck?" Luck nodded. "The one and only! What's your name?" Colt smiled. "Colton. Call me Colt though." Luck's smile grew wider. "That's an awesome name, dude!"

Chris cleared his throat, and the chattering campers immediately became quiet. "We still have nineteen campers to get through today, guys. Can we keep it short?"The four teens, other than Bruce, nodded their heads. Bruce just rolled his eyes. "Awesome. Now here's Mark!"

A boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes walked by Chris and simply headed to the other campers. He wore a hoodie and jeans. He gave each of the other campers a small wave.

Much to Mark's dismay, he was immediately approached by two bouncy, fun-loving figures. "Hi there, buddy! How's it going!" Luck and Elizabeth looked like they were ready to pounce on him. Mark was taken aback. "Um... it's... good? I guess? Thanks?" He walked away without another word. The now-confused couple shared an odd glance.

* * *

**Mark: **"I've never been good with talking to people, you know? I'm super ADHD when I get riled up, so I just try to stay away from loud people and drama and stuff like that."

* * *

"And here we have Reggie!"

Bruce scoffed. "Because we need more guys on this island." Colt and Luck looked at him, annoyed. "What? You think I came here for some kind of sausage-fest? I-"

"Save it, Bruce," said Chris. "SHE wouldn't be very happy about that."

"And I don't think I'm part of this 'sausage-fest,' tough guy." A girl with short brown hair and numerous piercings and tattoos stepped off the boat and headed over toward Bruce. She wore a black hoodie with the word CHICAGO! written on it, along with blue skinny jeans with chains attached to them. She carried with her an iPod Touch, and sported a slight British accent. "You'd better save it for later, or I'll kick you in your bloody behind." Bruce stood with his mouth agape.

* * *

**Bruce: ***looking much less surprised* "Awesome."

**Reggie: **"I've dealt with enough people like that, you know? I've been kicked out of my house, I've been sent to juvy, I can do anything! You think bein' some little punk-ass boy is gonna make you tougher than me? Bloody hell!" She scoffs and walks out of the confessional.

* * *

"It looks like two of our contestants have arrived together! Ladies and gentlemen, Saphire and Violet!"

Two girls stepped off of their boats in unison, although they did not look like they had come together. The first girl had long, curly red hair with blue stripes, that reached down to her mid-back. She wore a plain white sundress under a jean jacket, and brown boots. She had pale skin and bright blue eyes.

"Hello everyone. I'm Saphire." She walked down to the end of the dock, giving each person along the way a shy wave.

The other girl, Violet, waited patiently to be introduced. She had red hair as well, although it was much darker. She wore a black T-shirt, camouflage jeans and black sneakers, with earrings that looked like handcuffs and a silver cross necklace. She was extremely pale.

Chris smiled. "Welcome to Total Drama, Violet. Enjoy your stay!" Violet gave him a nervous smile. "H-Hi Chris. It's nice to be here..."

"And here comes Tyson!"

All the girls turned their heads. Courtney and Saphire gasped. Violet blushed hard and turned her head. Elizabeth stood with a goofy smile. Reggie rolled her eyes.

"Well hello, ladies!" A boy with mid-length, combed-back brown hair jumped off of his boat. He wore a tight V-neck shirt with the sleeves torn off to show off his muscles. As if he had come on cue, Tyson flexed his muscles in an Adonis-like pose. "It's great to be here, Chris. We gonna have a fun time?" Chris grinned. "Of course, Tyson. When have we not?"

Tyson sauntered over to the rest of the group and gave Colt a high-five. "What's up, man? You're lookin' good!" Colt smiled. "You're one to talk. You been working out before you came here?" Tyson laughed. "Every day, man. Gotta keep myself in shape!"

As Tyson and Colt gleefully talked, more campers arrived at the dock. The first was a girl who wore a light pink crop top, high-waisted denim shorts, and grey feathered earrings. Her brunette hair reached down to about mid-length. She was fairly tall, and had pale skin and green eyes. "Everyone, this is Lauren. Welcome to Total Drama." Lauren smiled brightly. "Thanks Chris. It's so cool to be here! Hi everyone!" She directed her attention to the other campers and smiled again.

Everyone seemed to be just as happy that Lauren was there as she was. Colt and Mark gave her a wave. Tyson grinned eagerly. Even Reggie gave a smirk and motioned for Lauren to stand by her, which the friendly girl eagerly accepted.

* * *

**Reggie: **"If there's anything I've learned from this show, it's that you've gotta have friends from the start. And that girl looks like she could be a good friend. She's so damn likeable already..."

**Tyson: **"I'd consider myself a ladies' man, you know? I try to be nice and charming when I'm around the girls. By no means am I a villain here. I just love to have fun!" He throws up his arms. "Showing off is my kind of thing, that's why I flex and pose so much. It's not so much an obsession, just a hobby." He grins.

* * *

The other two campers who had arrived looked similar, like they would be brother and sister. "Here is Marshall Lee and Marceline."

For some reason, both showed very little skin. From what could be seen, they were tall with piercing blue eyes and incredibly pale skin. Chris stood slack-jawed and unable to speak. The two teens simply walked by him and stood at the end of the dock.

"Well... anyway... here comes James!" The aforementioned boy walked out of his boat and stood with a sort of blank expression on his face. He wore a short grey T-shirt, light blue jeans, and a black baseball cap. "So this is it?" Chris nodded. "Yep. This is Total Drama."

James shrugged. "Alright."

More competitors arrived soon after. Divine, a beautiful girl with flawless dark chocolate hair, wore a long-sleeved white shirt, white wedged heels, and a brown leather cowboy hat. She had stern, hazel eyes and a slight pink tint on her cheeks. She walked with her head held high and a serious air around her.

A boy named Wes, wearing a green T-shirt, jeans, brown boots, and a colorful baseball hat, was next. "Heychrisit'ssonicetobehereIcan'twaittocompeteontheshowit'sgonnabesofunI'mgoingtosleepnow." The boy then proceeded to fall asleep, face-first, on the dock. Most of the campers gasped. Some laughed (including Chris). "Oh my god!" shouted Courtney. "Is he okay? What happened?"

"He decided to drink a gallon of coffee while he was on the boat. It wasn't pretty." An African-American girl stepped out of the boat, and immediately turned heads. She wore a blue shirt that showed her belly with long sleeves and jean shorts. She had long, curly black hair, and weight in rather... stunning places. Her shirt nearly looked like it was going to pop off. "Hey everybody! I'm Nicole. It's, like, so nice to be here!"

"This is Alex the Pervert!"

A boy wearing a white shirt with the letters NY printed on it steps off his boat and immediately looks at Nicole. His eyes go wide and his jaw drops.

* * *

**Tyson: **"Holy..."

**Mark: **"...shit..."

**Colt: **"...how..."

**James: **"...does..."

**Alex: **"God, I love this place already..."

**Wes: **He is upside-down, passed out, in the confessional booth. He falls to the floor, landing on his head, and immediately wakes up. "What the hell was that? I don't remember what happened after I got on the boat..."

**Nicole: **She is shown absentmindedly twirling her hair, and glances up at the camera with a smug look. "I'm the dumb one, aren't I?"

* * *

Alex snapped out of his trance and laughed heartily. "Chris, you can call me whatever you want. I've heard it all."

Chris looked slightly annoyed. "Well that's no fun. Nothing?" Alex kept his grin. "Nothing, dude. Keep trying."

Chris scoffed. "I'm sure being on this show for long enough is gonna peeve you somehow, man. Just wait and see. This place is HELL." Chris leaned in, doing his best to look menacing. "And if it's not already, I'll be sure to make it for you." Alex looked unfazed. "I'll have fun anyway." He walked towards the other competitors, and gave Tyson a high-five while walking.

Chris rolled his eyes and looked to the next competitor. "And..." A brown-skinned boy nearly flew off his boat, doing a few frontflips along the way. "Yo, yo, niggas it's Dee Flan and I'm here to win TOTAL DRAMAAAAAAAAA!"

His clothes seemed to lag behind him as he landed on his feet. Dee had incredibly messy hair, a thin black muscle shirt, green checkered shorts, and rather expensive shoes. "I'm ready to rock this out, M.C. McLean! Here we go! Wooo!"

He leapt to the dock where the other teens were and slung his arms around Luck and Colt. "What's up, dudes? Ain't it great to be here? It's just like a big island, with a bunch of people on it, and we're gonna being doing stuff! Isn't that great?"

The other two boys exchanged uncomfortable glances.

"And here we have... Estelle... Carmin... Juniper... Milatta... Williams. Phew. Um, can we just call you Estelle?"

"Sure! You can call me Stelle too. Whatever you want!" A girl with electric blue hair and very pale skin flung herself off the boat. She wore a black Johnny Cash shirt with red shorts and black converse.

"HI GUYS! How's it going? I-"

"Stelle! Please! We only have so much time on air!" Chris glared at the bouncy teenager and hurried two more contestants off their boats. "Trevor and Branden. Make it quick, guys."

The first teen mentioned just shrugged and continued to where the others were. He was dressed in all black. Black shirt, black jacket, black pants, black socks, black shoes.

Bruce snorted. "You emo or something?" Trevor laughed and motioned towards Bruce. "You dumb or something?"

* * *

**Bruce: **"I hate him already..."

**Trevor: **(smiling wickedly) "Isn't this fun?"

* * *

The other boy, Branden, murmured something unheard by the other contestants. "You got the note, right?" Chris nodded. "Sure, dude. If you get hurt on here, it won't be 'cause of that."

Branden nodded. As he brought himself away from Chris, the other competitors snagged a glance at him. He sported a cerulean tank top, teal cargo shorts, and green sandals. His orange hair was styled in a fauxhawk. He waved at the other competitors. "Sup, guys?"

A few of the teens waved back. A quiet "hi" was heard.

The boy unexpectedly raised his voice. "I CAN'T HEAR YOUUUU!"

Most of the others took Branden's rowdiness well. They laughed and yelled their hello's back.

"Two more contestants. Awesome. Who do we have first?" A girl with long, platinum, blonde hair stepped off the boat. She had her hair in a braid to the side. She wore a yellow tank top under a grey denim jacket. Her beautiful grey eyes were highlighted by a pair of large frame glasses. "I'm Piper. Nice to meet you all."

The contestants all shared a smile with Piper... all but one.

* * *

**Colt: **He is pacing around the room, albeit small, and looks to be thinking very intensely. "Could it be...?"

* * *

While Colt stayed deep in thought, Chris waited for the last contestant to arrive. "She should be here any minute..."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "All the girls here seem to be nice," she spoke quietly to herself. "nicer than my sister at least."

"Here we are! Everyone, please welcome..."

"NO!"

* * *

**Courtney: **(shaking in fear) "Not her, please! Anyone but her!

* * *

The girl stepped off her boat and snorted at her sister's unwelcoming surprise. "Come on, Court. You really think I'd let you be here alone?"

"Can we send her back?" Courtney pleaded to Chris. "I'll take anyone! I'll take Heather. Just not my sister, please!"

Alison pulled up the top of her black strapless corset tank-top and smiled at her sister's misfortune. "Awe, isn't that too bad? I guess we're going to have to send YOU back, huh, sis?" Alison whispered in Chris' ear. "Please?"

Chris grinned. "Honestly, I like family reunions. And we can't send either of you back. The boat's already gone. You're stuck with each other. Have fun, you two!"

The two sisters groaned.

* * *

**Courtney: **Her face is pale, and she is almost a sickly white. "Why...?"

**Alison: **She looks just as upset as her sister, though not as frightened. "Of all the people on this half of the world, why did I have to get stuck with my loser sister? Honestly! I can't stand her!"

* * *

Chris breathed a sigh of relief. "Well that's all 24 of you. We'll be picking teams and getting ready for our first challenge in a bit. Remember, this isn't just any TV show. This is Total Drama. There will be love, loss, betrayal, heartbreak, and all that wishy-washy soap opera crap, and more! Pack up your stuff and head over to the meeting area, because things aren't even close to over." He laughed. "They've only just begun. Right here! Right now! On Total!  
Drama!  
Reloaded!"

* * *

**A/N**

**So what do you all think? Any characters you're rooting for (or not so much)? Any potential relationships/friendships/wanting-that-other-person-to-go-die-in-a-hole-as-quickly-as-possible-ships? I'll try to get chapters out quicker than this one, but character profiles are always a undulating road for me.**

**Everyone, be ready for the all-new season of Total Drama! I hope you enjoy! :D**


End file.
